Vampire Hell
by NeteleJala
Summary: The story of Josef's quest for life, but will he get more than he bargined for?... Angst, humor, friendship and love...everything that makes a story about vampires great!
1. A Break

**So this comes after some pleads by readers to relate my real life of living in India to our favorite vampires. After many refusals and explanation how India is literally 'vampire hell', I realized it might be fun to give it a shot.**

**I've combined that idea with some others that have been floating around in my head and what I came up with is what you see in front of you…**

**Hope you enjoy!!**

* * *

**A Break-**_Day 1_

Josef sat at his desk, paper piled around him, but he was concentrating on his phone. He'd just had his first break in months and he was still in shock. When he'd started this crazy campaign he didn't think he really find anything, but now, six months and millions of dollars later he was holding the key in his hands.

Actually, it was less of a key and more of a clue. A vague clue at that, just a simple text message.

_no what u r lukn 4. i hve. u find me._

That was it. It was almost code and Josef would have been lost without the lecture he had been given by one of his freshies on text message abbreviations a few months ago. He almost doubted its validity, but at this point he was willing to follow any lead, no matter how childish.

A knock came on the door. Josef snapped the phone shut and stood-up. "Come in."

One of his tech guys entered, hesitantly. "We got the trace on that number, sir."

"Yes, well, spit it out."

"It was made from a pre-paid cell phone…bought with cash." The man cringed, bracing himself for Josef's anger.

"WHAT!" Josef pinched the bridge of his nose in a vain attempt to subdue his anger. "Did you at least get a location trace on it?"

"Y-yes, sir. It was used at LAX…the airport."

"Yes, I know what LAX is," Josef said, exasperated. "Did you try calling back? Was there any response?"

"No, sir."

"Well, then have you downloaded the security video? Airports are full of cameras; one of them must have seen something?"

The man shook his head 'No.'

"Well then, get on it," Josef ordered.

"B-but, sir, that will take days."

"Then don't waste your time talking to me…" Josef shooed the man from the room.

After the man was gone, Josef collapsed back into his chair. He didn't have days. He needed to follow this lead now, before it went cold, it might be the only chance he got. Josef heaved a sigh and jumped up. He was on his phone before he hit the door.

"James, get the jet warmed up…I don't know where…just get the clearance, I'll be there in half an hour." Josef hung-up, grabbing his hat and coat and sunglasses as he headed for the garage. He'd take the Range Rover to avoid the mid-day sun.

* * *

Josef pulled up to the airport, but before he could reach the main doors his cell phone rang. He glanced at the caller ID before answering.

"What is it James? And don't tell me you couldn't get the clearance-"

"This is not James, Mr. Konstan…or should I say Konstantin."

Josef stopped in his tracks. "Who is this?"

"You can call me Masseur Bourbon. I was the one who contacted you earlier."

"What do you want?"

"I believe this is about what you want."

Josef swallowed silently. He was sure by the man's accent that he was both French and aristocratic…old aristocratic, which would make him a vampire…and that fit the description of who he was looking for.

"So it seems, but in my experience a good deed never goes unpaid."

"Too true, Mr. Konstantin. What a sad commentary on our world, but we can discuss the terms of our…arrangement on the plane."

"Why do we need the plane?"

"You didn't expect me to carry the compound with me did you? After what happened last time, I have to be more careful who has access to it. The plane will take us to it. Gate C10 and Mr. Konstantin…don't be late."

With that, the line went dead. Josef put the phone back in his pocket. He weighted his options, going to the gate might mean walking into a trap, but turning around would mean never getting another chance. _This I why I hate being on the buying end of a deal…I'm desperate, and they know it!_

Josef headed through the revolving doors and to the gate. If there was any chance he could get his hands on that compound he was going to try…

**So there is the mysterious beguining. Please review, I live for them and it always inspires me to write more!**


	2. A Leap of Faith

**Action screen! I love action sceens, hope I got across what I was seeing in my mind!**

**Enjoy!!**

* * *

**A Leap of Faith **Day 2

Josef walked down the ramp. He didn't like the idea of not knowing where he was going, but he really had no choice. As he entered the plane, he immediately noticed his crew had been dismissed. There was a new pilot, navigator, and 'stewardesses'.

Josef hated the idea of drinking from an unknown source, especially when the deal was as shady as the one he was currently walking into. But, in his hurry he had ignored his own centuries of wisdom to always being prepared.

A lackey greeted him and asked him to sit. The lack of his host was actually reassuring. If his host was as into secrecy as it sounded, seeing him now could only mean that Josef was not expected to live through their encounter.

The lackey offered him a drink, which he refused automatically. The man left and Josef settled back into his seat, awaiting whatever might come.

* * *

Many, many hours later and plane stopped to refuel at what Josef guessed was an Asian airport, given the appearance of the workers. Again his host's lackey asked if he wanted a drink and having not drank anything in the last 24 hours Josef was forced to accept.

He sniffed his drink carefully, trying to discern any poison he could. He let the drink sit, fighting his urge to gulp it down. He noticed the lackey watching him intently and knew it was spiked with something. Josef picked up the class and quickly downed it, or so it looked. He held the liquid in the back of his throat as he made his way to the bathroom.

Josef spit the blood into the sink and ran the water. He splashed his face to cool himself as he felt the concoction spread through his face. It was a warming sensation, like his flesh had a pulse again…

_The compound! He gave me the compound! He wants to kill me with my own desire._ Josef stormed from the bathroom, intent on finding the lackey who spoon fed him mortality.

Josef didn't need to look far. His senses were diminished, but not completely gone, he had forgotten what it was like to hear and see the world as a human. It felt blinding. Josef ran into a man he didn't even see approaching.

"You have your wish, Mr. Konstantin. Now, what do you want to do with it?"

Josef knew that voice, even with his human ears; he could tell that the man speaking to him, who was right in front of him, was none other than Mousier Bourbon, whom he had talked to earlier.

"I never wanted it," Josef choked out, the need to breath over whelming his ability to talk.

"Then why were you after it?"

"It was for a friend, a friend in trouble." Josef hoped to play upon the original intent of the compound.

"Really?" Mousier Bourbon sounded intrigued. "Would this _friend_ be your PI buddy who already stole some of _my _compound?"

_Shit!_ Josef knew he couldn't talk his way out of this one. He didn't want it for Mick, but he couldn't tell Bourbon his real intent or he would expose more than he was willing to to a ruthless killer.

"Save your breath, Mr. Konstantin, no amount of explanation can save you now."

Josef watched, in slow motion, as Bourbon's hand reached for his throat. His reflexes were too slow to dodge the blow, but the strength hadn't left his arms. Josef was slow, but his arms lacked none of the punch as he connected with Bourbon's stomach.

Bourbon stumbled backwards, shocked by Josef's strength. "You didn't drink the compound."

"Of course not." Josef lied. He wasn't going to let on that he had drunk some and that his nose, ears and eyes were human, while the rest was still vampire.

Mousier Bourbon looked to his lackey, who shook his head and Bourbon grinned. "You're lying." Before Josef could reply, he felt something hard and cold connect with the back of his head. As his feet crumpled beneath him, Josef marveled how being knocked out, felt a lot like being staked…through the head.

* * *

Josef awoke on the floor. He took a moment before opening his eyes to get his senses in line. The compound was still affecting his vision and hearing. When he opened his eyes he carefully scanned his surroundings.

He was in his bed room on the plane. The guards had dumped him on the floor and left, locking the door behind them. Josef smelled the power of the elder vampire coming before he heard him. _So my sense of smell is back, that's a good sign…_

Josef took a deep breath before the door opened, and realized he didn't need that either. _Good, now if I can just react in time, I might be able to survive. _Josef stood to greet the man who was most likely coming to kill him.

"Ah, good, you're awake." Mousier Bourbon did not look happy to see Josef, but Josef merely nodded, no wanting to take his human eyes off Bourbon.

Mousier Bourbon held out his palm. There was a small silver box, clutched in it. "This is what you have been searching for."

Josef looked at him, questionably. "Why are you showing me this? You aren't going to give it to me."

"True, Mr. Konstantin, but I thought you might like to hold it before we kill you, that way you achieved you're goal before you died. How long have you been looking for this?"

"Six months." Josef looked around the room. There were guards at the door, blocking his escape.

"Really? How old are you?"

"Older than you," Josef said as he kicked Bourbon in the stomach, sending the small silver box flying into the air. Josef caught it and stuck it in his suit pocket. He looked to the guards who were still standing in shock. "Which is why I can get away with this…"

Josef kicked Bourbon again in the head, breaking his neck with the force of the kick. Then he ran to the door, pushing the guards out of the way before they could react. He didn't know exactly what he was doing, but he knew he needed to be out of the room.

Josef headed for the front of the plane, he had some minor flying experience, if he could take out the pilot, he might be able to make an emergency landing…

Before he made it to the doors, he felt strong arms grab him from behind. "Haven't you ever heard that you never kick a man while he was down?"

_Shit!_ Josef hadn't even heard him approaching; _the cure must still be working._ This is why Josef hated fighting vampires, they just wouldn't die. Mousier Bourbon's arms wrapped around his tightly from behind and Josef couldn't shake his grip. He tried throwing him off, but Bourbon held fast. He rammed him into the wall, but still Bourbon held.

Josef was looking around frantically for something to fight him with when he saw the coat hook. It was empty since Josef had decided to wear his coat rather than hang it up. Josef gathered all his strength and then backed, full force into the wall, hanging Bourbon by the neck from the hook.

Josef slipped out of his limp arms and headed for the cabin. He was stopped by the rest of the guards who also cut off his retreat. They had guns, most likely loaded with silver bullets, trained on him.

Josef looked around for an exit. He spotted the emergency exit door to his right, hoping for another escape he looked back at the group of guards, but they were unflinching in their resolve.

"There is no escape, Mr. Konstantin." Bourbon had recovered from the hook and was walking towards him.

"That's what you think." Josef basically flew to the door and had it open before they knew what he was doing. He jumped, saying an ancient prayer, as rounds of bullets flew past him.

* * *

**So, what do you think? Will Josef survive his jump from 35,000 feet? Did he really have no other choice? Does he still have the box and if so, who is it for? **

**But most importantly, where will he end up?**


	3. The Fall

**Sorry for the wait, but things are busy here. I have to share a moment with you all. If you don't know by now, I'm currently living in India (well for the next 39 days). I am a student in the University of Hyderabad and I had the most moving experience the other day and I wanted to share it with you…**

**As you all know by now, Obama was elected president of the United States of America. Being in India we watched the vote tallying live in the morning and all political affiliations aside, the most moving thing I've ever experienced was standing in a crowded room at out hostel (20 other students from all over the US from all different walks of life in a 10x10 room) watching Obama's acceptance speech on a television set with bad reception. **

**The feeling of comradely and pride that filled the room was over whelming. This is a group of people from the age of 19 to 24 who are involved in politics (enough to go through the hassle of sending in an overseas ballot) and the world. The hope of the future contained in a small room, brimming with tears was so amazing that I don't think you will understand my meaning when I say it was heart moving, but it gave me hope that the future will be brighter, despite the problems of today because there are people, young people, like that who care and invest time and effort.**

**That is what makes the United States of America great!**

**Now on to the story… Enjoy!!!**

**The Fall**-Day 2

The wind whistled by Josef's ears as he fell. He took a moment to enjoy the view. The countryside (he was glad to see that he had jumped over land) was a solid golden color, which puzzled him. He'd never seen land a solid color before, it was usually dotted with colors from towns or farms or forests.

As he continued to fall he was forced to close his eyes. The wind stung and again Josef thanked his lucky stars that it was dark, or else this fall would be a lot more painful than it was already going to be. Josef grabbed the corners of his suit jacket, using it as a small parachute. It would slow his fall, not enough that a mortal could survive, but a vampire, maybe.

Josef tried to focus on the ground below. He needed to be careful about his landing site, a city would bring too much attention and could be possibly hazardous. A forest was the worst case scenario since splintered trees made excellent stakes and Josef didn't relish the idea of surviving the fall only to end up skewered.

The ground was quickly approaching. Josef's speed had not increased, but it had not decreased either. He searched the area below him. The golden expanse continued to the horizon. _A Desert! That's what it is!_

Josef started to hope. A desert meant no obstacles for landing and soft sand might cushion his fall some, resulting in fewer broken bones. Josef quickly looked around for any sign on civilization. He saw no bright lights in the vast darkness, but he thought he saw twinkling like firelight in the far horizon.

The lights disappeared as the ground approached. Josef closed his eyes, gritted his teeth and waited for the impact.

***************************************************

**BOOM!**

A sound like a sonic boom rang through the desert.

A group of frightened gypsies awoke with a start. They looked around frantically, trying to calm their camels and regroup their scattered goats. The frightened children huddled closer to the fire; sure it would protect them from the evil spirits in the darkness. The adults talked in hushed whispers, worried about the strange noise and if it was a threat to them.

Hours later, as the sun rose and with the fear of the noise behind them, the gypsies headed out.

***************************************************

Josef groaned. Every part of him ached. He wished to die, the pain was unbearable. Then he remembered, he was dead…and it was what saved his…un-life?

Josef tried to just concentrate on a single area, to lessen the pain, but it just made it hurt worse all over. He tried a different tactic and tried to assess the damage to his internal organs. He remembered flipping over to his back before he hit the ground. He'd read somewhere that that was suppose to limit the damage.

Josef thought his abdomen felt okay, but his chest was too tight, _Probably some broken ribs…_ He didn't relish the thought of what shape his lungs were in, but being that he didn't need then, it would be alright.

Josef tried flexing his shoulder, to see if it was still intact. He couldn't move it. _Did I break my spine? Am I paralyzed? No, no, no I can feel everything, I just can't move anything._ Josef tried moving his leg, but was unable to. Next he tried flexing his finger, which did move, but it was hard.

Josef retook stock of the situation. His finger felt like it was moving _through_ something. Like it had to move something aside, something like…_SAND! _He had landed in the desert after all, with the speed of his impact he probably buried into the sand!

Josef forced his arm through the sand. It was heavy and with his injuries it hurt all that much worse, but the feeling of being trapped scared him worse than the pain shooting through his body. Josef tried reaching up, but all he felt was more sand.

Josef stretched further, but still found only sand. He couldn't be too deep, or the weight of the sand would be crushing him. Josef tried again, this time he used his torso too, sitting up to reach farther. The sand felt warm, damn near hot. Josef's fingers made it out of the sand. It burned.

He quickly retracted his hand. He knew that burning sensation all too well. _Sunlight and not just any sun, the desert sun. _No wonder the sand felt warm it was high noon in the desert. Suddenly the idea of landing in the desert didn't seem all that great.

_Think, think…I'm buried in the sand, in the middle of the desert, in a foreign country, that could be anywhere between Shanghai and Saudi Arabia_…actually, Saudi Arabia wouldn't be too bad, he had friends and connections there, _I need blood and a plane ticket home. _

Josef decided it was best to stay put until dark. The sand was protecting him from the sun and keeping him cool for now. When it became dark he would need to climb out of the sand and make his way to the nearest village. He'd need blood soon before he went feral, but that was not as important as staying out of the sunlight. He'd address the blood issue when he came to that.

He didn't know how long he'd need to wait since he couldn't open his eyes to see his watch. Not that it'd do him any good since he didn't know what time zone he was in. So he waited…and waited…and waited.

Finally, he stuck his hand up to check if the sun had gone down and he no longer felt any pain. Josef slowly started to maneuver his way through the sand. He didn't want to push too hard only to find himself buried deeper in the sand.

First his hand, then his arm and then his head and shoulders were out. He shook the sand from his face and hair, but knew it was pointless; he'd have sand in everything for weeks. Josef took stock of his situation. There was nothing around, just more sand dunes.

Josef slowly pulled the rest of his body out, lying across the sand to avoid sinking back in. When his feet were finally free Josef breathed a sigh of relief. He immediately wished he hadn't. This lungs were still collapsed and his ribs still broken. He needed blood.

Josef stood up slowly. He discarded his tattered jacket, shirt and shoes; they'd do him no good here. He searched his pockets for his phone, but only found a pocket full of microchips. _The impact must have smashed it…the compound!_ Josef frantically searched for the small box that held the root of all his problems. He found it, in his inside jacket pocket, just where he'd left it. It was still intact.

Josef slipped the box into his pants pockets. He then found his wallet. He checked his cash, maybe enough to get him home and he still had his bank card. His collections of passports were still on the plane, but he'd bribed government officials before. Besides, he could argue that he was a kidnapped US citizen. All they had to do was look up Josef Konstan and he'd be home free.

After taking stock of his possessions, Josef looked around, hoping to see some sign of life. The call to feed was getting worse by the moment. He braved a deep breath and smelled the air around him. Ignoring the pain, he examined the smell. It was a blessing the desert was so barren, it made every smell crisper.

He smelt the offending odor of a camel heard not far away and where there where camels, there would be people. At least, he hoped. Josef followed the trail across the dunes. He was getting closer when he smelled the presence of humans and they were coming to him!

He took another breath and saw the whole thing in his mind. Two men were running towards him, leading a heard of camels…that weren't theirs. They'd stolen them from a band of traveling traders, craft people, nomads…something. The watch boy had fallen asleep and they'd untied the camels and made off with them.

Josef stood his ground. He'd take these men by surprise, thieves didn't deserve to live and besides, he was hungry. The men continued to approach him. Just as they got to the dune he was standing behind the camels started to protest. They could smell Josef's presence and where frightened by the predator.

The men started to argue. If the camels kept making noise, surely the group would wake-up and come after them. The men seemed to decide that one of them needed to go ahead and see what was scaring the camels. The other stayed behind, holding the camels' reigns.

Josef waited as the man approached. He was cautious and held a sword in front of him. Josef couldn't wait for him to round the dune, the call of his heart was too strong and Josef had been without blood for too long. He sprung from behind the dune and pounced on the man.

Josef slashed the man's vocal cords, but his body made a thumping noise as it hit the sand. Josef didn't care. He buried his fangs in the man's neck and drank his fill. He drank so fast he collapsed the artery and had to bite again on the other side to finish the man off.

Only after he had finished his meal did he realize the commotion behind him. His attack had frightened the camels and the man holding them had fled. Josef caught up with him easy enough, now that his body was back in full working order.

Josef appeared before the man, who screamed. Josef didn't waste time with the hunt, he slashed the man's throat and drank from the blood that spilled over. As the man's lifeless form dropped to the desert floor, Josef heard voices approaching.

The man's scream had awoken the party of nomads. Most were herding the camels back to the campsite, but one man approached Josef. Josef quickly hid his fangs. He'd had his fill for the evening and these people might be able to point him towards the nearest town.

The man approaching Josef, did so with caution. Josef stood still, waiting for the man to make the first move. The man raised his sword, to strike Josef, but was stopped by and older man holding a torch. The older man dismissed the youth and looked at Josef.

Josef was sure his pale skin was smeared with blood from his kill and he was only wearing a pair of tattered suit pants. He probably looked like a ghosts to the man holding the torch. Josef took a moment to observe the man's dress. It was conservative, baggy pants and a long shirt and he wore a turban, but not the kind native to the Middle East. It was more like colorful rope tied around the man's head.

The man's skin was dark, like the people of Afghanistan Josef had seen a century and a half before, but his colorful dress was definitely not native to Afghanistan. The man said something that sounded like a question from the intonation of his voice, but Josef didn't understand the language.

Josef just stood there, waiting for the group to make a decision. Another man dragged the body of Josef's first kill to where they stood, slowly a crowd was gathering after the camels were safely tied up again.

A young man went through the pockets of the dead men, taking whatever little possessions the men had. Josef looked on, it was the way of the desert; waste not, want not. The man pulled a necklace off the men that brought a murmur from the crowd. Josef looked at the symbol on the necklace, which he didn't recognize, but it seemed the group knew the symbol, their fear and hatred welled up.

The young man turned on Josef, his sword out, yelling something Josef couldn't understand, but if he had to venture to guess, he was being accused of working with the men he'd just killed who were an enemy to this group.

Again the old man with the torch stopped the youth from attacking Josef. Josef caught the word _Sahib_ in the man command. It was a word he recognized from his time in Afghanistan. It was the title given to the white men or British by the natives in India. The British carried the term with them to Afghanistan.

_So I'm in India. That accounts for the colorful dress and strange language…_ Josef had never visited India. He had learned Sanskrit a long time ago to be able to read the ancient texts and philosophies, but he had never learned any modern languages. He knew most of India was tropical, but the Northwest was a desert region. _Wait, the British partitioned India about fifty years ago. The Northwest became Pakistan…_

Josef hoped he wasn't in Pakistan. It would be harder to get clearance to the US from Pakistan than India. His attention was refocused on the elder in front of him as the torch was waved in his face. Josef stepped back to avoid the flames. All attention was focused on him. The man tried speaking to him again, but Josef just shook his head. He said, "Mein ek mitraw hue." (I am a friend.)

The group gasped. They recognized the language, even if they didn't speak it. It was the language of the priests. The head man smiled and ushered Josef to the campfire.


	4. Sacrifice

**I know it's short, but it is all I could do. Just for your information, Josef is in Rajasthan India. He has stumbled onto a group of nomadic traders who are known in India as Roma (the origin of gypsies). To this day, the Roma still live a traditional lifestyle crossing the dunes of the Thar dessert on camel. **

**In this update I do bend the truth a little. Shiva is a part of the Hindu trinity (Brahmin, Vishnu and Shiva). He represents the destroyer. American's are more failure with his Shakti (or female form), Kali (made famous by Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom). Kali is represented with weapons in each of her 8 arms and a necklace of skulls around her neck, possibly with blood dripping from her tongue. She is not a devil, she is the representation of power and evil forces and people pray to her to placate her, so she doesn't send her destructive force after them. Though blood is no longer sacrificed, and human blood was never sacrificed, to her or Shiva, it was in the past, so I just kind of bent the truth for my story. **

'**Om Shanti' means peace and when chanted it's a prayer for peace.**

**Enjoy!!!**

* * *

**Sacrifice-**Day 3

Josef sat a safe distance from the campfire. There was a heated argument going between the members of the nomad band. Josef admired the women's dresses. They were even more colorful than the men's. The dress consisted of a full skirt and a blouse. The women also had a shall that covered their heads and they pulled over their faces to hide from the foreigner.

They also had on the most ornate jewelry Josef had ever seen. They had necklaces that covered their whole throats and bracelets up their arms and by the sound of it, some kind of bells on their anklets, though he couldn't see below the skirt.

The most elaborate though, was the head gear that started at one ear, went across the forehead to connect to the other ear and back around the back of the head to connect with the thick braid of black hair. The older women wore large nose rings that were attached to the earrings by chains.

He was disturbed from his observations by a woman approaching him. She had her head bent and held out pile of clothes for Josef. Josef looked at the garments and recognized them as the outfit of his second victim. He slipped the shirt over his head and then moved behind the cover of the camels to shed his torn pants and don the new ones. He carefully transferred his wallet and the compound to the pocket in the shirt. He tied the draw strings on the pants and headed back to the campfire.

He heard a few stifled giggles from some of the younger girls in the crowd. The woman who had presented him with the clothes approached and lifted the front of his tunic to tuck in the draw strings and then pulled the back of the shirt out of the pants. Josef felt stupid holding the long cloth that had made the man's turban.

The woman grabbed the cloth and expertly wrapped it around Josef's head, leaving enough of a trail to wrap around his face and tuck into the far side of the turban. It was different from the other men's turbans, but he'd bet that had something to do with the fact that the man he had killed, whose clothes he was currently wearing, was the enemy of this group. He untucked the face cover and let in hang by the side of his face.

Josef was half listen to the argument to see if there was anything he could understand, but so far he'd only picked up certain words that sounded, semi-familiar. The elder man kept pointing at him and saying the word _Shiva_, but Josef didn't know if they were calling him by the God's name or saying they should ask Shiva for guidance.

Finally, it seemed that the elder man had won the argument because a slow silence permeated the air. Josef picked up a stick from near the fire and drew a picture of a simple house, then another than a stick figure of a human. He drew other stick figures far away from the houses and some camel stick figures then pointed at the camels and people and pointed at his drawing.

The elder man nodded and pointed at the people and to the people around him. Josef nodded and then pointed to the houses and people and raise his hands in a questioning motion. The man looked at the picture, then nodded. He looked up into the sky at the stars and then in to the horizon. He pointed towards the direction the moon was setting.

_West. Okay, so there is a town west of here._ Josef pointed to the picture then pointed in the direction the man had. The man nodded and Josef stood up to get as far as he could before the sun rose. He didn't make it three steps before the elder man ran in front of him, waving his hands in a gesture for Josef to stop.

Josef could have just disappeared at vampire speed, but the man had been nice to him, so he stopped to see what the man wanted. The man tried to say something, but just looked at him, like he didn't understand. The man said it again, but this time slow and loud, he held up four fingers and pointed at the horizon.

Josef picked up his stick and drew four suns and pointed to the horizon to confirm his fears. The man nodded. _Four days! I don't have four days! I have to get back to civilization now!_

A woman came forward with a small pouch of water. She offered it to Josef. Water was more precious than gold in the dessert and he was one of the only creatures on the planet who didn't need it. He tried to refuse, but the woman insisted.

Josef wasn't going to take the pouch he didn't need. He pointed to the blood on his new clothing and then handed the water back to the woman. The woman took the pouch and stared at him. The elder man said something to one of the young girls. She came forward hesitantly. The man took a large knife from a nearby pack and gave the elder woman some command. The woman disappeared then came back with an empty water pouch.

Josef watched in curiosity as the man chanted something. The girl was trying to pull away and the woman looked hesitant as she held out the empty pouch. Josef realized what was happening the moment before the man cut into the girl's wrist. The girl didn't scream, but she winced as the blood flowed out of her wrist and into the pouch the other woman held. The man continued to chant for the next few minutes.

When the small pouch was full the elder release the girl who collapsed and grasp her wrist. The elder took the pouch from the woman and held it out to Josef, bowing his head and then laying the blood at his feet. Josef bent to pick up the blood and nodded in thanks. He then motioned for the girl to come closer.

The girl's eyes widened and she tried to crawl backward, but the elder pushed her towards Josef. Josef gently touched the girl's hand. The girl squirmed and a hushed whisper ran though the group. Josef raised the girl's bleeding wrist to his lip and kissed the cut, sealing the wound.

The girl stood in shock as Josef pulled away. All attention was focused on her and Josef took the opportunity to disappear into the night. He ran like he hadn't in a long time. He didn't know what had happened there, but he was sure he didn't want to stick around to find out what that man would do to the other girls.

Once there was a good distance between himself and the group he slowed, getting his bearings. He followed the man's direction and hoped he'd picked up the scent of civilization as he got closer. Josef had to stop soon because the sun was starting to rise. He dug a pit in the sand and grudgingly buried himself, but it would be the coolest, darkest place he was bound to find out here.

*************************************************

Back at the camp, the group stood in shock. The young girl still had her arm extended, but instead of the cut and blood that should be there, here skin was healed, but was light. It was liked the color had been bleached out of her skin. The gypsies were silent. Josef's presence could only mean one thing…_He'd_ come.

_Om Shanti, Shanti, Shanti, Om…_ the elder man chanted.


	5. Bhon

**It has been a while. I'm sorry to say that I didn't get a chance to visit the area I'm writing about in this story while I was in India, because I opted to come home early and surprise my parents for Thanksgiving. I will try to finish this with accuracy…**

**Enjoy!!!**

**Bhon**-Day 4

The sand felt moist around Josef. He was surprised at how much moisture was trapped in the sand of the desert. He used the same method as the day before to check if the sun had gone down, by sticking his hand up to see if it burned. He hated not being able to breathe as he waited. He didn't need to breathe, but it was unnerving not being able to, for fear of filling his lungs with fine desert sand.

Finally, once the sun no longer burned his hand Josef dug his way out. It was early in the night and the moon was barely up. Josef scanned the horizon to make sure there was no one around. Reluctantly, he unscrewed the lid of the flask that held the blood that had been 'sacrificed' to him the night before.

Josef took a sip. He was thirsty, but he was hesitant to drink tainted blood and who knew what diseases those nomads carried. _You are what you eat_, even if you are a vampire. The blood was type A, but it had a spice to it that Josef hadn't tasted in years.

_It must be the disease…or the sun. The last time I tasted that spice I was in the Arabian Peninsula. _Josef contemplated the similarities between the racial groups to the similarities of the taste, but dismissed it because he used to have an Indian woman on retainer in LA and she tasted like all the rest. _It must be the amount of sun…_

Josef drank half the small flask and secured the top, hoping that he would make it to civilization and a plane before he would need the rest of the flask. Josef shook out the loose clothing he now donned and made sure to check his pocket for the compound and his wallet. After checking the position of the moon he sprinted westward and what he hoped was towards civilization.

**************************************************

Around midnight (the moon was the highest point in the sky) a scent crossed Josef's path. He stopped running. There was no doubt that he was close, that stench was very specific to human excrement.

Josef braved another whiff to determine which direction, then he held his breath and walked in a northwestern direction. It only took him ten minutes to make it to the outside of town. He made his way to the center of town, keeping his distance from the wandering cows and stray dogs. A nervous animal could alert the small town to his presence.

And this was a _**small**_ town. Josef wouldn't even have considered it civilization; it was a collection of houses and a few small shops at the edge of the desert centered around a spring. Josef wandered the main dirt road wondering if anyone could help him out. None of the small shops looked like a travel agency and he couldn't read the print on most of the signs. In fact, the only Roman letters he could find were 'STD'* printed on a yellow sign by what looked like an oversized shipping crate.

Josef decided to hang by the sign, hoping it was his best chance at finding someone who spoke English. He raised the flap on the turban the woman had tied on his head the night before to protect his face from the morning sun.

Josef waited in the shadows, hoping that whoever ran this small booth would arrive soon. He didn't have to wait long. A man came out of one of the little houses, most likely to go about his morning routine, and found Josef sitting by the booth.

The man tried to ask Josef something, but Josef couldn't understand him. When Josef didn't answer the man tried yelling. The man gave up and went down the road to another house. Josef watched him go; hoping that someone who spoke one of the many languages he _did _understand would turn up soon.

Suddenly, the first man was back, but this time he was accompanied by a young boy. Josef looked at the kid questionably as they approached. The man tried yelling at Josef again.

"English?" Josef asked, with limited hope.

The older man looked at the kid who stepped closer to Josef. "English?" He repeated in a strange British accent. Josef nodded. The kid looked around, like he was embarrassed. "My name Arman. What you want?"** the boy said timidly.

"Arman," Josef smiled _Finally, someone who can help me._ "Where am I?"

The boy shook his head, confused. Josef repeated himself, going slower and more clearly this time. The boy smiled. "Bhon," he replied, energetically.

"What country?" Josef asked slowly.

"India," the boy said proudly.

Josef nodded. He was where he figured, though he'd never heard of the town, but being it was so small, that didn't surprise him. "How do I get to an airport?"

The child looked confused. "Airport?" the boy said it as if it was a foreign word.

Josef rolled his eyes. This really was a small town in the middle of nowhere-India. The most educated person, a child, had never heard of an airport! Not all that surprising because by the look of it, the town didn't even have electricity.

"Bus?" Josef asked. The boy recognized the word, but shook his head no.

The old man, impatient of waiting, started asking the young boy questions. Arman shook his head then turned to Josef. "My uncle want know, why you here?"

"I am lost." Josef said simply. He was sure the kid wouldn't understand the whole story of being thrown from an airplane, since he didn't even know what an airport was.

Arman turned back to his uncle and translated Josef's statement. The man asked another question, pointing at the yellow box Josef was sitting beside.

The boy turned back to Josef. "You want make call?"

"Call?" Josef asked, not understanding.

"Yes, sir. Telephone call?" the boy pointed at the booth.

Josef stared in disbelief. Was he really sitting next to a telephone booth? "I can call the US?"

The boy looked puzzled.

"America?" Josef tried. The boy's eyes lit up and nodded.

"Call America take much money, sir."

Josef nodded and pulled his wallet out. He showed the boy a ten dollar bill from his wallet. Josef may not know the language the boy was speaking, but he did know that the current exchange rate between the Indian rupee and the US dollar was about 50 to 1 and he also knew that things in India were much cheaper than in the states, so ten US dollars was a lot of money here.

The boy stared at the bill, as did the old man. "That America money?" the boy asked. Josef nodded. The boy smiled and said something to the older man who nodded and went to unlatch the flap on the front of the booth.

The old man smiled at Josef and climbed into the booth. He pulled out a satellite dish and attached it to the roof by a vice. He then cranked a generator to life and pulled the oldest looking, rotary dial phone from below the small counter and offered it to Josef.

Josef took it, astonished that so much technology existed in such a remote corner of the world. He was almost equally as shocked to find that there was a dial tone when he picked up the receiver.

Josef took a deep breath and called the only number he had bothered to memorize in the last decade. It rang once and then again, before it was picked up. "Hello?" said a confused voice from the other side of the phone.

"Mick, buddy, I need your help…"

***************************************************************

**I know it's short, but in truth I don't really feel into writing this story right now and if I don't get a lot of response, I might postpone it indefinitely. **

* 'STD' does not mean what you think. It is a common sign in India, depicting which telephone booths have the ability to make international calls.

** I'm not being derogatory about the way Indians speak. Indian languages do not have articles and prepositions like English so Indians first learning English often drop them.


	6. Location, Location, Location

**I know it's been awhile and I'm sorry. My life is so hectic right now, trying to get a job that I have been ignoring my stories. I hope to get back on a regular posting schedule soon, but no promises. **

**So enjoy!!! The last chapter ended with Josef finding out he was in a village called Bhon and calling Mick **

**Location, Location, Location**

_"Mick, buddy, I need your help…"_

Mick stared at the receiver. He had been trying to locate Josef for the better part of two days. No one in his office knew where he was. A very frightened tech worker had informed him that Josef had bounded off to the airport after a mysterious text message. Usually, Mick would have let it go, Josef had business all over the world, but after his flight crew washed up dead on the beach and his plane was reported missing after take-off, Mick _had_ been worried.

"Where are you?!" Mick couldn't contain both his joy and anger at Josef in that minute.

"That's a very good question…I think I'm in India."

"India? What the hell are you doing there?"

Josef sighed. "It's a long story, which I would love to tell you, but right now I need a plane ticket out of here."

"Okay," Mick said, sitting down at his desk and pulling up his computer screen to search for airports in India. "What airport are you at?"

"Um, well, I'm not at an airport, it's more like…"

"What's the closest airport?"

"I don't know."

"What?! How can you not know where you are?"

"I know where I am," Josef said, defensively. "I'm in Bhon."

"Where?" Mick scanned the map of major Indian cities.

"The village is called Bhon. I don't know where it is, it think it is in the north, near Pakistan. It's in the middle of the desert."

Mick spoke through clenched teeth, "How…did…you…get…there?"

There was a slight pause, then, "I fell out of an airplane."

"YOU WHAT?!"

"Look, Mick, I need to get back. I have no phone, no Indian money and no passport or visa."

Mick pinched the bridge of his nose. "How am I suppose to help?"

"Talk to Eric, you know the guy. He makes all my IDs. Get him to get me a passport and visa and a viable travel history as to why I'm here."

"Great, and where do I have him send it?" Mick asked, sarcastically.

"Uh…just a moment…" Josef pulled away from the phone and Mick could hear him talking to someone else. "Mick?" Josef's voice came back on.

"Yeah."

"I think they are telling me that I'm in Rajasthan…"

"Wait," Mick googled Rajasthan, India and found it to be a state in North Western India, right next to Pakistan. Well, he was right… "I found it. You're in North Western India like you thought. There is only one international airport in the whole state, in some city called…Jay-e-poor?"

"How is it spelled?"

"J-A-I-P-U-R."

"J-eye-poor, yeah, I've heard of it. Great, have the stuff sent there and I'll be there as soon as possible. I'll contact you the next time I have a chance."

"Okay, got it…And Josef,"

"Yeah?"

"Stay out of the sun." Mick hung up. He had a lot to do. He needed to find out how to contact Eric and he had to figure out how to get the stuff to Josef safely and quickly…


	7. Going to Hell in a Hand Basket

**It has been a while. Just to sum up, Josef's trapped in a remote corner of India and he called Mick to get him out. I think I will be updating and finishing this story in the next few weeks. I would suggest rereading the beginning, just to get back in. I'm sorry I haven't written in a while, but I hope you find it to your liking!!!**

**Enjoy!!!**

**Going to Hell in a Hand **B**asket **

"_Stay out of _the sun." Josef grumbled as he hung up the phone_. _ _Well isn't Mick the comic relief? How the hell am I suppose to stay out of the sun in India?! _Josef thanked the old man with the phone the best he could and then tried to figure out how he was going to spend the day.

Josef wandered down the street (which was more a gap between houses than an actual street) and sat down under the shade of the large tree in the center of the tiny village. A brick platform had been built up around it, making it a gathering place, and if his memory didn't fail him, and kind of town hall. Josef was reminded how many great Indian philosophers sat beneath large trees teaching their knowledge to all who would listen, and now he understood why. If you had to sit all day contemplating life in this God-forsaken-hell-hole, you'd want the shade of a nice tree too.

_Jaipur…_ How the hell was he suppose to get to Jaipur? Josef looked around. Some of the other villagers had come out of their homes to stare at him. He noticed the lack of women on the street, but he caught sight of a few peering eyes and quickly closed curtain from the upper levels of some of the homes.

A few of the men tried to talk with him, but the old man at the phone booth would wave them off. Josef could feel the suns effects on his body. Even with all the clothes and the shade he felt weak. He needed blood, but was afraid to drink the small reserve he had for fear he'd find no more.

The boy, Arman he'd said his name was, was setting outside his father's house, watching Josef. He'd step closer every few minutes, but every time Josef looked at him the boy would retreat.

_What did the boy say…there was no bus…how the hell was he suppose to get out of here without a bus? _Josef motioned of the boy to approach. He needed directions and he needed to get out of the sun, NOW!

The boy approached. He wasn't afraid of Josef, well he was, but not because he was a vampire, he was afraid, because he was so foreign and yet he was also interested in him because he was so foreign. Josef could see it in his eyes and he knew how it felt. It had been a long time, but he had been many paces that were both fascinating and frightening.

"Where is Jaipur?" Josef asked the boy, slowly. The boy pointed towards the west. Josef stood up and looked in the direction the boy pointed all he could see was more desert. _Great! This is not going to help me…_

Josef started to walk towards the desert, but the small boy grabbed his hand, stopping him. "You die," the boy said.

Josef closed his eyes and took a frustrated breath, did all these people know what he was…

"It take many day to get, you die of thirst."

Josef shook off the relief that they did not know what he was. He hardly needed an angry mob on his tail, but in his experience, when it rained, it poured. It's why he hated the rain, not that he'd refuse some right now, the cloud cover would be a relief. _I guess you don't get to be a desert by having monsoons, why couldn't I landed in a shadier, wetter, area? Where is the tropical paradise when you need one?_

The boy ran off suddenly and Josef looked down the street to see a group of nomads entering the village. _I guess it could be worse, _he thought as he eyed the camels, _I could have ended up in the middle of the Pacific Ocean…_

**********************************************************

"What!?" Beth shouted when Mick told her. Mick grimaced and sighed. He knew he should have just left the note, but no, he had to be all noble and got tell her was going off to the great Thar desert of India to rescue Josef.

"Look, Beth, he's my-" But he was cut off.

"So what…you're going to go _die_ for him? Do you remember what happened the last time you were in the desert?" Mick looked away. If he had any blood in his cheeks he would have blushed, but Beth kept staring him down. "You can't go save him, Mick, you'll just get yourself hurt and him killed."

"What do you suggest I do, let him _die? _Would that make you happy? Just sit here with you while he wastes away!" Mick yelled.

Beth shook her head and stepped closer, but Mick stepped back. _How could she possibly suggest I leave Josef to die?_

"Mick, listen to me. You can't help him. You can just go to join him in death."

"So I shouldn't even try. I should just give up hope?" Mick's voice was desperate. This was far deeper than recuing Josef from his latest mishap. This ran deep into Mick's twisted soul. Hope was all he had. Hope of a brighter future was what kept him going and apparently his 400 year plus friend being in that future was a pivotal point.

Beth looked into Mick's face and made her decision. If the man meant that much to Mick, he'd have to mean that much to her too. "I'll go."

Mick's whole face changed. "What…_NO!_ No, Beth, you can't!"

"Why can't I? I'm human, I won't melt in the sun, I have a good knowledge on how to deal with vampires and I have a much better excuse for going to India?"

"What do you mean?" Mick looked taken aback.

Beth pulled out her press pass, "All I have to say is I am following a lead to a mystic temple and they'll let me through." The more she thought of it the more she resolved to take Mick's place.

"No," Mick started to protest, but he could see the firmness in her eyes. "No, Beth you can't…what if Josef's gone feral?"

"I'll stake him and carry his body back in a coffin. I can tell the airline my lead made me promise to return his body if he didn't make it."

"But…no, you can't…what…what about disease. India is the 3rd world, you could catch something."

Beth shook her head. "I know how to be careful and I've had all the shots."

"You what? You why?"

"Mexico is a hop-skip-and-a-jump away I wasn't going to let a simple thing like vaccinations stop me from following a hot story over the borders. I'm a journalist, I'm prepared."

Mick opened his mouth to protest again, but Beth just crossed her arms and shook her head. Mick turned and paced the room, turned back and tried again, but Beth just stared him down. Finally, Mick's shoulders fell and he flipped open hi cell phone.

Mick looked up at Beth as the person on the other end of the line picked-up. "Last minute change, Eric, the second tickets going to be for Bethany Turner…"


	8. Trades

**Here's another piece of this Josef tale. Thanks for being so pactient with me and have a great week!!**

**Enjoy!!!**

**Trades**

Beth tapped her foot and checked her watch again. _Only two minutes had passed! This is the longest flight ever! _She threw her head back and groaned in frustration. She had slept, she had eaten and had slept again and there was still _hours_ before they would land.

Beth looked around the plane. Mick had booked her a first class seat (out of Josef's account) and Beth had appreciated the stretching room and the seat that laid back into a bed, but there was only so much sitting she could take.

Beth stretched, her feet carefully avoiding the icebox that was her carry on, and laid the seat back into a bed. She turned off the overhead light and closed her eyes. _It's 1am local time, might as well try to get in sync…_

*********************************************************

Josef watched Arman run down the street towards to the newly arrived merchants. Josef watched as the men of the village poured out to greet the new comers. The traveling merchants opened bundles of silk, jewels and cooking utensils. All things needed in outlining areas that could not be found locally.

Josef watched as the old man who ran the telephone approached the merchants. Josef watched with curiosity as the man presented them with, what Josef presumed, was his ten dollar bill. The merchants gathered, looking skeptical.

Josef was pleased to see the old man argue with them. It looked like the merchants were trying to convince him he had been robbed. The man pointed to Josef and the whole town followed as the old man yelled at Josef as he approached.

Josef watched the merchants approach with a smile. _Cheating bastards!_ Josef thought as he looked at their gleeful faces. The old man was in front of Josef screaming and Arman had appeared by Josef's side.

"They say you cheated him, sir."

Josef stood up and faced the merchants who looked at him with curiosity. He removed the veil that hid his face. The merchants' smiles faded. They could clearly see that Josef was a white man and therefore, having possession of a US ten dollar bill would not be out of the ordinary.

"The money is good." Josef said to them. Arman quickly translated. The merchant holding the bill looked at it and said something.

Josef looked to Arman who translated, "They say they have no… no other bill to see. They don't know if it good."

Josef pulled out his wallet and pulled out the rest of his money. He fanned it both for the villagers and the merchants to see. Josef could see the gleam in the merchants' eyes as they looked at his large stack of American money.

The merchants returned to their wares, chatting with the towns' people as Josef stashed his money. Arman hung by his side. "What you want from merchant, sir. I will buy for you with you money."

Josef smiled, but shook his head. "I want to go to Jaipur. Can they show me the way?"

Arman bounded off to one of the merchants and started talking rapidly, pointing to Josef. The merchant went to conference with the others and then returned to Arman who lead them to Josef.

"They not go Jaipur, sir. They go Jaisalmer. From there, you get train to Jaipur, okay?"

Josef nearly sighed in relief. It had been a good long while since he traveled by elegant train, he couldn't wait to get in the air conditioned cars.

"You pay two what you pay my father," Arman said, and then proudly added. "I bargained them down from five."

Josef smiled at the kid and nodded. "Thank you. Tell them I will pay one now and one in Jaisalmer." Arman quickly translated and the merchants nodded the traditional Indian head wobble that looked more like they were unsure than they were agreeing.

Josef napped in the shade as the men concluded their business. Josef watched as Arman's father carried away the most beautiful of the silk saris along with some other new shinny water pots. Josef smiled knowing there would be a very pleased young lady in town tonight.

Arman approached Josef and said. "They can no talk to you. They say you will travel at night. The Thar is hot and will kill men and camel. You must bring food and water for you. You have food?"

Josef nodded, thinking of the canteen of blood. Arman looked at him skeptically. "You no eat today. You need food to cross Thar, it take four days."

Josef nodded. "I have food. Thank you for all you have done." And then Josef pulled out his wallet, but Arman protested.

"No, sir. You paid my father. You no pay me."

Josef chuckled. He had indeed been going to tip the boy for his services, but he instead pulled his business card from his wallet. "No, I will not pay you, but you have helped me greatly. If you ever need help this card has my phone number so you can reach me."

Arman's eyes lit up as he took the card from Josef. Josef smiled inwardly knowing that his card would be the treasured possession of the child life. Josef just hoped he wouldn't _use_ it that often.

As the merchants gathered their things and made their last minute sales Josef carefully drank half of the blood in the canteen. The warmth of the day had spoiled it, but even at that it felt refreshing and revitalizing.

Josef screwed the cap on tight and followed the merchants out of town. _I hope I can make it to Jaisalmer, maybe there I can find a safe source of blood…_


	9. Arival

**Yeah I know it has been awhile and I also know this is not my most popular story, but I am determined to finish it so I hope you enjoy!!!**

**Arrival**

Josef followed the band out of the village, away from the setting sun. Josef noticed that as soon as they were out of sight of the village the merchants got down off their camels and walked, chattering and chuckling among themselves. Josef smiled to himself, they had been putting a big show on in town, these men who crossed the desert to sell their wares looked like Kings to the poor villagers, but in reality their camels were old and worn and could not stand to bear their owners farther than their stature demanded.

Josef didn't need a translator to tell the merchants were congratulating themselves on the job they had done. Josef was sure their prices were exuberant compared to the city, but there was nothing he could do about it, that was the way of the world.

Josef stayed to the outside of the pack, he couldn't socialize and something told him that not being noticed was good. They trotted through the night at a pace Josef could not stand, He longed to break from them and race into the night, but he had no clue where he was headed and he could turn the wrong way and head back out into the endless desert, so he bid his time, wondering what Mick was doing to help him.

* * *

Beth blinked into the sunlight as she excited the plane. She had made it to Delhi, finally and was so happy to have ground beneath her feet that she was considering putting Josef on a plane and testing the theory of a land bridge between Asia and America.

The person behind Beth nudged her, pushing her out of the way as they headed up the gangplank. Beth shouldered her bag and gripped the ice chest as she headed for the customs terminal. She crossed her fingers and hoped that Mick's, actually Josef's, contact had made all her paperwork legitimate.

* * *

Josef noticed the light of the pre-dawn spreading across the land and was wondering when the merchants planned to stop. He noticed, to his great frustration, the camels had begun to slow down as if unable to press on, Josef didn't blame them, they were carrying all the heavy merchandise after all, but their pace annoyed him.

Finely, to Josef's relief, one of the men called a halt. The other merchants tethered the camels, pulling out some feed and water from the over laden packs. Josef headed over the dune from where the other men were. He dug into the sand and buried himself deep within the soil. His last thought as he drifted off to sleep was to wonder if the merchants would be there when he awoke, _Well, at least I can follow the smell of their stinking camels for days if needed…_

* * *

Beth gawked at the crowd. The international arrivals area had been large, clean and empty. The main terminal was another story however. There were lots of people crowded in a tight space and due to the on-going construction she couldn't see any signs or directions that pointed her to the domestic flights.

A man asked for her ticket and she handed it to him, not sure what was going on. He looked at her rather oddly, but waived her through. Beth followed the crowd up a ramp that was lined with even more people calling out to those coming down the ramp with her.

She gazed in wonder as she watched a man get draped with a lay that would make any hula girl in Hawaii feel awkward and then he was showered in petals as he bent to touch the feet of an older man and woman standing before him. Beth's jaw dropped as she realized the woman was holding a plate with what looked like a candle that she was spinning in the air in front of the man before she speared red powder on his forehead. _Huh…must not be a married woman thing…_

As she stood there, Beth realized she'd accidentally walked out of the airport. _Shit! My bags! My stuff! How the hell do I get to my flight now?! _Beth looked around, but she still didn't see anything that looked like a domestic wing to the airport, the whole place seemed to consist of the international arrivals.

Beth couldn't bring herself to ask one of the hundreds of people standing in the greeting area, she felt stupid and ashamed, besides she didn't speak the language. _Wait! The guy at the exit spoke English, he asked for my 'ticket'! _Beth did and about face and marched back through the crowd towards the man at the exit.

As Beth approached the man looked at her quizzically. Beth smiled, trying to cover her embarrassment and asked, "Uh, I just came out of here, but I, uh, didn't realize that this was the exit and I, uh, need to make my domestic flight."

The grinned and asked for her ticket again. Then he waved a young woman over who had a security badge around her neck and looked like someone with authority. The man and woman exchanged a few words in a language Beth couldn't understand. _Why couldn't Josef get lost in France? I could have at least asked where the bathroom was?! _Then the woman smiled, beckoning Beth through.

Beth let out a collective sigh of relief and followed the woman back into the terminal. The woman quickly explained that the domestic airport was a separate airport and there was a shuttle service to take Beth there. The woman pointed to a set of doors squeezed between a couple of car rental booths.

_No wonder I didn't see it. _Beth thought as she headed for the shuttle service. The woman quickly stopped her again and asked if she had and luggage. "Yes," Beth responded. "But it was tagged to go to Jaisalmer."

"No, madam, all luggage must be claimed here and transferred to the domestic airport by you." The woman said as she steered Beth toward the conveyers of luggage. Beth's heart sunk. She hadn't gone overboard on her packing, but she didn't want to have to lug her baggage around anymore than need be.

The woman found a cart and helped Beth load her baggage before directing Beth back to the hidden doorway. Beth thanked the woman and headed through the doorway to the shuttle service. _Oh, what fun!_ Beth thought sarcastically. _I just hope the shuttle is fast or I might not make my next flight._

* * *

**Nothing helps me write more than reviews and comments!**


End file.
